


the world could be burning

by msmoocow



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Young and sweet, only seventeen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world could be burning

_They can’t touch us._

Blaine throws his head back, giddy and alive, twirling Kurt around the dance floor. They share a wide grin, like a private joke, and Blaine feels warm all over at the look in Kurt’s eyes. It’s full of fondness, and -- pride? Blaine hopes so, because god, he’s never been prouder to be with Kurt.

The song segues into another, a ballad, and Blaine curls his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulls him close, letting Kurt sway them together gently.

“I’m really glad you’re here tonight, Blaine.” The words are whispered, barely audible over the music. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Blaine smiles, even though his head is tucked into Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt can’t see. "You didn’t exactly drag me here kicking and screaming. I wanted to. We deserve this.” Kurt makes a sound, something like a hum of agreement, and Blaine pulls back slightly so he can look Kurt in the eye. “You don’t regret going tonight, do you? Because those jerks don’t realize how amazing you are.”

“Of course not. I love that you’re here with me. I love that we’re here together. And anyway,” Kurt concedes with a rueful grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “how many boys can put ‘prom queen’ on their college applications?”

It’s a bitter attempt at humor, and Blaine knows it, but they’ll talk about it later. Right now they’re two kids at a school dance, and they’re supposed to be having the time of their lives, and as the song shifts into another upbeat swing number, he steps back, takes a breath, winks roguishly at Kurt, and gallantly extends his hand, leading Kurt in a fast-paced jitterbug.

_They can’t touch us, or what we have._

The words are a happy echo in his head, and as they dance, Blaine can’t help but think _I love you_ a thousand times over. Is this the moment? He’s pretty sure it is. He’ll never be more sure of anything, and the concept is overwhelming in its magnitude, that he could be this young and this much in love. For now it’s an intimate secret he’ll carry close, to keep until he’s ready to share, because one day he’ll say those words to Kurt and it’ll be a promise, like stepping off the edge of a cliff and trusting that someone will catch you at the bottom, eyes and arms and heart open.

And yes, they’ll talk about that later, too.

Someday, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://youmooveme.tumblr.com/post/19306733512/msmoocows-wishlist-of-emotionally-relevant) as part of a series of drabbles set to a wishlist of emotionally relevant Blaine songs -- this one was prompted by Jack's Mannequin's "Dark Blue".


End file.
